The present invention relates to a resin material useful as an optical material for optical disk substrates and the like. In more particular, the invention relates to a composition based on a thermoplastic saturated polymer formed mainly of a norborne group monomer (said polymer being hereinafter referred to as norbornene group polymer) which is excellent in adhesion to the information recording film (hereinafter simply referred to as recording film) of optical disks, and adhesion to a hard coating film or a protective film comprising a coating film of an acrylic ultraviolet curing coating material or such (these films being hereinafter simply referred to as protective film).